Silver Daggers
by Blinded Savior
Summary: After Sirius' death, Harry falls into a deep depression that leads him down a dangerous path. Draco wakes up one night from a dream involving said 'Golden Boy', which stirs some new feelings in him. Warnings: SelfHarm, HD Slash, Abuse. CH.4 UP
1. Alone I Break

My first attempt at a Harry/Draco fanfiction. I will try to update at least once a week. Please read and review. All comments and pointers are welcomed.

Disclaimer: All characters in this story are owned by JK Rowling and I hold no claim over them. I am not making any profit off of this story.

Silver Daggers

Ch.1

Silver daggers. How Harry loved them. They were his salvation yet his curse at the same time. The feeling of the cool metal biting into his skin, his pain releasing the emotions that threatened to break him. After Sirius' death the Boy-Who-Lived spiraled down a dark staircase into the bowels of depression. He knew that everyone blamed him for his godfathers' death even though they told him that it wasn't his fault. Harry for once in his life could finally see behind the lies.

He bitterly laughed at the memory of Mrs. Weasley embracing him on platform 9 3/4, as he was about to leave, reassuring him that it wasn't his fault. He laughed at his gullibility because he half believed her then but now he knew it was a lie. Harry wasn't that blind. He saw the way Ron and Hermoine now only looked at him with pity and distress and how the Order members had been in contact with him only to give him reports on the current death toll. He had recieved no personal letters since he arrived back at Number 4 Privet Drive. That was over a month ago. The only other letter besides the Order reports was a letter from Rufus Scrimgeour which gave Harry permission to apparate and to perform magic outside of Hogwarts because of 'extenuating circumstances'. He knew that the 'extenuating circumstances' jargon was pure bullshit and he was only allowed to do magic outside of school because what good is a savior who'll get sent to jail for fighting off DeathEaters.

If only his so-called friends could see him now. He,Harry Potter, the Boy who fucking Lived sitting on his bed with blood flowing freely from new cuts on his arm because he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the lying, the nightly visions of various wizards and witches being tortured at the hands of Voldemort , and of course being shunned from the one he loved.

That's why Harry liked silver daggers so much. Not because they were once his fathers but because as the cool metal glinted off of the moonlight Harry could see the face of his beloved. His perfect white blond hair, cool grey eyes that were always filled with burning rage when they were set on Harry, and skin as pale as milk. All the fighting and bickering that occured between the two was Harry's sad attempt at lying to himself. Forcing him to believe that his fascination and obsession with Draco Malfoy was nothing more than morbid curiostiy to see how much he had been corrupted by his father. By third year however, when Hermoine punched Draco and Harry felt his heart groan, wishing he could go over and comfort the boy. Harry knew it wasn't just his curiosity at work.

The sound of the front door slamming shut woke Harry from his stupor. He quickly pulled out his wand and muttered a few healing and cleansing spells he had leaned recently so his arm was free of any traces of blood and bandaged pretty well,considering he wasn't a Healer. He pulled down the sleeve of his black lonsleeve shirt, fitting his thumb through the hole on the cuff so his sleeve wouldn't accidently roll up and hastily put the silver dagger back into his trunk. Laying heavily on Dudley's old twin bed, which the Dursley's had moved to the medium-sized attic when Harry grew too big for his cupboard, he waited to hear his cousins' heavy footsteps as he made his way up the stairs to Harry's room. Since Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had left for a short vacation by themselves, Dudley had been out to late hours of the night and came home very drunk and angry. Dudley of course took his anger out on Harry, and if Harry tried to fight back the beatings grew worse. But he thought he deserved this. Every time Dudley's large, meaty fist came in contact with the Seekers' toned but underweight body, Harry re-lived the night in the Department of Mysteries.

Tonight was no different. Hearing the lock un-hatch from the attic door, Harry braced himself for the punishment that his piggish cousin gave him for letting Voldemort get the best of him. A mistake which Harry could never forgive himself for.

Inside the esteemed Malfoy Manor a teen with white-blond hair writhed and twisted in his sleep, his sheets coiled around him like vices. He suddenly awoke, his breathing harsh and shallow ,and his facial features contorted into a look of pure rage and confusion. Draco Malfoy surveyed his surroundings for a brief second before trying to calm himself. Once he controlled his breathing, he played back the nightmare he had just awoken from.

Draco had found himself in a small muggle dwelling which only contained a small bed shoved into the corner opposite of where he was standing, a small desk complete with desk lamp next to the bed, a hamper with a few dirty shirts in it, an empty bird cage near a small window, and a trunk that stood at the end of the bed.The room seemed to be on the highest floor of the house and from it's size he believed it to be the attic. With the moonlight from the small window, he could make out a dark clad figure curled in a ball on the bed.

The door to the attic was opened with a 'bang' causing Draco to flinch but the figure on the bed was not disturbed in the least. Stairs groaned as a hefty youth climbed the stairs and walked into the room. The figure on the bed suddenly stood to face his soon to be attacker and that's when Draco finally got a good look at him. The boy was at least 5' 11'' with shaggy black shoulder length hair and eyes that once were a bright emerald but now resembled more of a dark forest green color. Draco's eyes went wide as he recognized the drak clad figure. It was Potter. Harry-bloody-Potter standing to face what could only be his piggish cousin Dudley, of whom Draco had overheard him telling Granger and Weasel about. This Dudley stank of alcohol as he sauntered over to Potter and in a split second drew back his meaty fist and brought it hard against the thinner boys' face. Falling into the wall, Potter spat a mouthfull of blood out and his pudgy cousin wasted no time in pinning him to the floor and thoroughly beating him. Draco stood watching this horrid act go on for only a few seconds before he felt a strange sense of rage against Potter's attacker. He had tried to move to get to his wand but found he was rooted to the spot. He tried to yell out to take the overgrown teens' attention to him instead of Potter but it was to no avail. That's when he woke up.

Untangling himself from his sheets, Draco shook the last remnents of the dream from his mind. So many questions filled his head. Why had been so angry at that whelp for beating on Potter?He should of enjoyed his suffering but visions of him getting pummeled by that neanderthal only made Draco furious. Absent-mindedly, he wondered if the dream was real.Sure he had had his share of dreams that hadn't been true but there was a certain feeling that he couldn't shake that this had been no ordinary dream. This was all too much to think about. Draco rolled on his side and fell back into a fitful sleep. He'd figure out what to do about the dream in the morning. 


	2. Blinded

This chapter was mostly written during a pepsi-driven all nighter so I don't know how good it'll be. I know this chapter is somewhat short but the nextone will be longer. Also, reviews would be nice .

Disclaimer: All characters in this story are owned by JK Rowling and I hold no claim over them. I am not making any profit off of this story.

Silver Daggers:

Chapter 2

When Harry regained consciousness from last nights' beating, he found himself staring up at the ceiling of his small attic room. He slowly sat up, feeling his face and head throb in pain. Gingerly, he felt his face to asses the damage that had been inflicted. His upper lip had been split in two different places,his bottom lip in one, he had a rather large bruise on his left cheek, his right eye was bruised and swollen, and there was a good sized lump on the back of his head when he was pinned to the floor by Dudley. He also checked the insides of his elbows to see the skin mottled with a variety of bruises. Harry was lucky that the bones in his elbows weren't crushed when his cousin had kneeled on them to pin him to the floor.

Making his way carefully to his trunk , Harry rumaged through it until he came up with a two vials. One contained a pain potion that would decrease his pain for the time being and lessen the bruising. The second vial was only half full and contained a sleeping draught. Luckily, he had thought far enough ahead last year to sneak into Hogsmeade at night and buy enough poitions to last him the summer.He sat down an the edge of his bed downing the pain potion quickly and making sure to only drink enough sleeping draught to put him to sleep for a few hours. As he layed on his bed waiting for the potions to take effect, Harrys' mind wandered to the night before.

Before Dudley had him pinned to the ground, Harry could of sworn that he heard a horrified gasp come from across the room. 'Ha, maybe I've finally gone loony after all' he thought as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Draco Malfoy had been siting at his desk for over an hour. A pile of crumpled up parchment next to him was the only sign of his internal struggle. One one side, he believed he should be comitted to St. Mungo's for even entertaining the idea of writing to Potter to see if he was okay. They had been enemies since that first day at Hogwarts when he had turned down Draco's friendship for the Weasels' friendship. It wasn't that Draco didn't like Potter, he was just jealous because the Weasel and Granger had his friendship instead of himself. He wasn't blind, he saw how well Potter treated his friends, even if they were low class wizards and a mudblood.

The other side was this perpetual nagging voice asking him 'What if?'. What if Potter was being abused by that muggle? Why didn't he fight back? Hell, why didn't he just threaten him with his wand. Surley that neanderthal Dudley knew what Harry could do to him even if it was just a bluff. He knew from experience that Potter never gave into anything so easily, he fought every step of the way. So what was different now? Draco had heard from Professor Snape that Potters' godfather had died during the raid on the Department of Mysteries. Surely his death couldn't have affected him so much as to just give up.

Draco rested his head on his desk and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

A few hours later, around three in the afternoon, Harry woke up and started getting ready to go out. He changed out of his black longsleeve shirt into a red one and threw on a black t-shirt that said 'I don't bite...hard' over it. He then threw on a fresh pair of black jeans and laced up his Doc Martens. Before leaving his attic room he brushed his now shoulder-length hair, making sure it hid his scar, but showed off his two eyebrow piercings and said a quick glamour spell which hid all of his bruises and scars in plain sight but changed nothing else about his appearence.

Sneaking out of the Dursleys' house had always been easy since they lived by a strict schedule. He always left at 11 am when everyone had left and was always sure to return by 4:30 pm ,when Aunt Petunia arrived home to make sure Harry had started dinner. He had spent his first few days back to do some serious shopping in muggle London,now that he could apparate. He had mostly bought dark colored shirts, some silver chains, a pair of Doc Martens, 5 pairs of black jeans and two pairs of well-fitting black cargo pants. About two weeks ago he had gotten his left eyebrow pierced twice and a tattoo on his shoulder of a silver snake with green eyes wrapped around a stone heart. But now that his Aunt and Uncle had left on their 'vacation' Harry was out from 3:30 pm until about midnight by which time he knew Dudley was on his way home from his nights of drunken mischift.

Usually, Harry spent his free hours wandering the streets of muggle London window shopping and pondering different questions about fate, life, death, and love. But today was different. When he had first gotten his tattoo and eyebrow piercing, he had met a young witch named Leah who was his age. She had recognized Harry but had not gushed over him and asked him a thousand questions about his scar, which he was thankful for and they became fast friends, spending much of the rest of the day together.Apparantly she had just moved to London from Italy and was holding a party at her house to get to know people before school started, which was today.

He apparated a couple of blocks from Leah's house deciding to take his time getting there. Though Harry was in one of his rare good moods he was nervous about going. He hoped Leah had invited more muggles than wizards and witches because he had a feeling that being berated by dozens of questions about his life would ruin his good mood. 


	3. Parties Galore

Silver Dagger:

Chapter 3

After 15 minutes of walking, Harry found himself standing outside an old Victorian-style house which he assumed was Leahs'. When he walked up to the front door he could hear the steady pulse of a bass guitar through it. Taking a deep breath, Harry knocked on the front door. Not even ten seconds later, a girl with long black hair opened the door. She was about 5'9 with her black hair pulled up in two long pigtails, her naturally red eyes lined heavily with black eyeliner. She was dressed in a short, black tulle skirt and a strapped black top with velvet rose desgins.

Harry smiled, though his ears were being assaulted with very loud music. "Hey, Leah"

"Harry, I'm so glad you could make it! You look great!" Leah yelled over the loud music. "Well what are you waiting for come on in! I've got some very cute boys that are waiting to meet you." With that she grabbed a furiously blushing Harry and lead him into the heart of the party.

The whole downstairs had been formed into a club of sorts. There was a dance floor on one side of the room, complete with DJ. In one corner there was a small bar area where some people who he didn't recognize were doing shots, and the room was lit with a large network of lights. A song he faintly recognized was booming through the DJs' speakers. People everywhere were decked out the same as Harry and Leah, with different assortments of corsets , fishnet , jeans, expansive skirts and t-shirts.

As Harry was being dragged by Leah, he looked around the party to see if he knew anyone. There were a few people he recognized from Hogwarts but not that many. Most of the party goers seemed to be muggles, which for Harry was one of the best things. This way mostly anyone he didn't recoginize was muggle and they wouldn't recognize him from the Daily Prophet.

When Leah finally arrived with Harry at her target spot she smiled at two guys before her. One was a couple inches taller than Harry, with purple hair that went to the tops of his ears and the same red eyes that Leah had. He wore a pair of black jean shorts and a black bondage shirt that said "Made In Hell" on it. The other was maybe an inch taller than Harry with short, spiky dark red hair and crystal blue eyes. He wore a pair of well-fitting dark blue jeans and a black fishnet shirt.

"Harry, I want you to meet my twin brother Devan" Leah gestured to the boy with purple hair who gave Harry a small wave " And this is.."

" I'm Kay." The boy with dark red hair interrupted with a grin.

"Cool to meet you. I'm Harry." Harry smiled politely at the two boys.

Devan gazed cooly at Harry, " Harry Potter, right?"

"Yeah." He replied, his smile fading.

" Must suck.The fame and all." Kay stated non-chalantly.

" It does." Harry muttered.

Devan suddenly broke out in a grin and walked over to Harry, putting his arm around his shoulders. " Well you don't have to worry about us. We don't care about your status. To us, your Harry and so far all we know about you is that you have an awesome choice in friends."

They all laughed at this statement, even Harry who had come to believe this would be one party he wouldn't soon forget.

Staring out the window of his room at Malfoy Manor, Draco watched as his beautiful personal raven flew off in the direction of Number 4 Privet Drive. Though the Malfoys' owned a numerous amount of birds, this raven had been Dracos' since it was small and was always kept at Malfoy Manor for safe keeping. While at Hogwarts he used an owl to keep up his appearences , but he always loved coming home to his raven, Isis.

It was about 5pm and Draco watched the blood orange sky after his raven had flown from sight. He had spent all day struggling with himself about Potter and the letter. He had finally come to a decision. He had sent the letter ,which question what had been happening and if his dream or vision had been true. The letter had been written on plain parchment in plain black and a spell had been put on Isis to make sure she couldn't be traced back to him. Not wanting Potter to know his identity, Draco had signed the letter a simply 'B' , which stood for his mothers' maiden name 'Black'.He sighed, wondering if the black haired boy would even bother replying.

His thoughts suddenly turned darker as he thought of Granger and the Weasel. If this type of abuse had been going on every summer then why hadn't those two known about it? And if they did know about it, why hadn't they done anything about it? Draco scoffed, blind fools probably couldn't see past the Golden Boy facade to notice. Though as he thought about it now, neither had he. He always thought that Potters' life was perfect, well not absolutley perfect considering his parents had been killed, but pretty damned close to it. Who woudln't want that kind of publicity and fame? Depsite his clothing, Draco was sure that Potter was at least somewhat wealthy as well. With the new brooms, textbooks, and robes he had.

This was enough. Draco was sick of his thoughts being pre-occupied by that bloody Gryffindor. He stalked silently over to ther side of his expansive room and grabbed a half empty bottle of firewhiskey from his school trunk.

For the next few hours, Draco nursed the bottle of firewhiskey , thankful that it muddled his mind for now, and silently drifted off into a drunken sleep.

As the party got into full swing, Harry was lost in a blur of dancing, talking with his new found friends, and just having a good time in general. For the first time this summer, he felt free of the guilt and pain that was an aftermath of Sirius' death.

He found out that Devan and Kay would also be attending Hogwarts this year, which pleased him to no end. They were all in his year but he doubted that the three of them would be sorted into Gryffindor. Throughout the party a variety of muggle music played, most of which Harry found to his liking. There one band in particular that he couldn't get enough of.

"Leah, who's this band?" Harry asked as they hung out by the bar, watching Kay and Devan having a contest about who could down more shots of firewhiskey.

"Jack Off Jill! I got a demo cd from a friend of theirs. Why, you like them?" She replied.

"Yeah. You think you can make me a copy of the demo?" Harry added hopefully. He didn't own a Walkman but he'd go out to buy one tomorrow.

Leah grinned at her friend. "Sure thing. I'll have my dad replicate it for you."

Harry grinned back and the two laughed as Devan got up woozily and sat back down quickly, almost falling from his stool.  
Hours later Harry apparated back to his small attic room. He stumbled to his bed, partly because of exahustion and partly because of the drinking contest he had had with Kay when Devan have forfited. His troubles forgotten, Harry fell into a deep sleep, forgetting that he had come home almost two hours late which Dudley surely had noticed.

A solemn looking raven sat perched on Harry's window sill with a letter attached to her leg. She watched as the dark haired boy fell into sleep. The raven moved to the roof of the house and nestled in for the rest of the night. Waiting until the dawn hours to deliver her message.

A/N: I hope I made it more clear in this chapter that Harry and Leah are only friends. They didn't go out on a date. Leah just invited Harry to her house-warming party and she does know he's gay.

I'm sorry for the long wait but I've been dealing with alot of stuff lately. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but it will include the contents of Dracos' letter. Reviews are always motivation for me . 


	4. Explanations and Devious Plots

_A/N: I've finally finished this chapter. Sorry I haven't gotten it out sooner but a lot of stuff has happened recently that has kept me from my computer and from writing period. I hope you all enjoy this and I always love hearing your thoughts and opinions._

_Disclaimer: All of Harry Potter's original character and what not are property of J.K. Rowling and I am not making any profit off of this story. Any original characters are my property and please ask my permission if you want to use them_.

**Chapter 4: Explanations and Devious Plots**

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this message finds you well. It has come to my attention that you are being beaten in your muggle home. I hope I'm not being too blunt with this subject but this letter is purely out of concern and curiosity. Let me explain. A few nights ago, I had a vision of you being badly beaten by the monstrosity you call a cousin. I am hoping that my vision was indeed just a dream that I took too seriously. If it isn't however, I hate to admit that I am truly concerned for your well being. Though I know you cannot use magic outside of Hogwarts the least you can do is threaten this beast. If not that, why haven't you told your friends about this? I'm sure they'd be more than willing to help you in such a grievous situation. By now you're probably very curious as to my identity. All I can tell you is that I am in no way connected to the Dark Lord and his minions. I have written you this message in hopes of settling my concerns of your well being. Respond in any way, even it is just to tell me to bugger off and mind my own business._

_P.S. My raven will be able to take the letter back. Just tie it to her leg; she'll know where to go._

_Sincerely,_

_B_

Harry had re-read the letter so many times he had lost count. The author seemed to grudgingly admit concern about his safety, which though a tad strange, was appreciated on Harry's side. He had not told Ron and Hermione about Dudley's abuse because he didn't want to bother them with his problems when they had finally found peace with each other. Besides, Harry had been abused his whole life by his Uncle Vernon, so being beaten by Dudley was nothing new to him. 'B' as they referred to themselves wanted to know why Harry never fought back. Just like his cuts, the abuse was a way for Harry to forget. He freely let himself take this kind of punishment so his over-drive mind would stop and allow him to get some peace. Was that too much to ask for? A little fucking peace and quiet once in a while? He sighed and shut his eyes, trying to decide whether to lie to the author of the letter, when his mind was flooded with images of the night in the Department on Mysteries. Images of his godfather...of ..._Sirius_...falling endlessly into the veil. The sudden emptiness that Harry felt at that moment increased ten-fold. His breaths came in shallow gasps as the mental image replayed endlessly. Pushing himself off of the floor, he scrambled for his school trunk, opened it and frantically searched for one of his fathers' daggers.

Warm hands brushed the cool metal and the images that plagued Harry seemed to dissipate somewhat. He pulled the dagger from the trunk and leaned up against the trunk, making cuts in his left forearm and focused on the feeling of the blade cutting through his flesh. Slowly, his breathing returned to normal and the images faded slowly back into his sub-conscious. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, with this time only the darkness of his eyelids to greet him. Slowly he opened his eyes to stare down at the gashes in his left arm and to the blood the dripped relentlessly from them. Once again he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, right hand gripping his fathers' dagger tighter, he let the memories of the night he received them flood his conscious.

_Flashback, Halloween 4th year_

_A 14-year-old Harry Potter walked nimbly to Professor Dumbledores' office. After the troubles with the Goblet Of Fire, he was certain he had been summoned because of the Tri-Wizard tournament. Dumbledore was always worried about his safety and always thought of his best interests so being called down after the feast didn't worry him. When he arrivedthe entrance to Dumbledore's office, he was let in_ _using the current password 'blood lollipops' and walked down to the headmasters' office. The door opened to reveal a beaming Remus Lupin. " Harry, how've you been?"_

_Harry smiled genuinely in return. " The term's been fine so far. Though this whole mess with the Goblet has been tiring." _

"_Yes, yes. It's quite a predicament but I'm sure you'll pull through. You always do." Remus replied lightly._

_By that time they had both settled themselves into two comfortable, overstuffed chairs that faced the Headmasters' desk. Dumbledore smiled at the two and cleared his throat. "Would anyone like a lemon drop?" After both Harry and Lupin politely declined the tart sweet, Dumbledore pulled out something that looked suspiciously like a smaller version of a muggle briefcase. " Harry, since you are now involved in things beyond my control, I feel it is the right time to give you the final heirloom of the Potter family. You see before your father died he told Remus of something that had been passed down for generations in the Potter family from father to son." Waving his wand over the case, Dumbledore drew down the magical shield surrounding it and opened it. Gently, he pulled out three silver daggers. The shortest one was the length of a muggle pencil (handle included), and the handle was in the shape of a dragon with black onyx eyes. The next one was a few inches longer and its handle resembled a griffin. The longest of the three was about a foot and a half lone; the handle was intricately designed with an ivy plant wrapped around a torch with a green flame that glowed at the end of it. _

"_You see Harry, these are the Acerbus daggers. They were used in combat during the last Great War. Many people believe that their creator, Charlus Potter, destroyed them but in fact he secretly passed them throughout the male descendents of the Potter bloodline. Before your father died he mentioned to Sirius in complete confidentiality that the daggers were rumored to be enchanted but he had never figured out their secret." Dumbledore smiled politely down at the shocked boy as he finished._

_Harry eyes glazed over as he tried to comprehend all that was going on. The very last Potter heirloom was even greater than his father's invisibility cloak. He wondered briefly about the so-called secrets that these gifts contained. Logic reared its ugly head.  
" But sir, why are you giving them to me now. Wouldn't I receive them when I am of age?"_

_Remus and Dumbledore laughed at this point. " Not quite Harry." Remus took over. " You see Sirius was directly instructed to make sure that if anything happened to James or Lily, that you were given these on your 14th Halloween. Neither Dumbledore nor I know why, but James was quite insistent about this fact. I do remember if I'm correct that in James' fourth year he was given a leave of absence on Halloween and the days before and after it. When he came back he was the same old James, though looking a little bit more haggard than usual." Remus then smiled nostalgically at the memory. _

"_Well then, Harry if you just lightly touch each of the daggers, you should feel them connecting to your magical essence. What we do know about them is when they connect to your essence; you will be able to summon them from anywhere, without the need of the Accio charm. Harry nodded slightly and reached his hand towards the shortest of the magical weapons. Instantly when he touched the handle of the dagger, he felt as if someone switched on a switch in his head. The dagger now felt like an extension of his body and he could see a medium purple aura radiating from it. Reaching his hand towards the second dagger, Harry felt another flip of a switch and now saw a cyan aura radiating off of it. When Harry touched the third dagger, the click of the switch felt stronger, somehow, and he was able to see a deep, midnight blue aura radiating from the dagger. Harry let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding " Wicked…"_

_End Flashback_

A small trace of a smile graced Harry's features as he remembered his naivety back then. Back in a world where everything was ok, when…._Sirius_ was still alive. Harry grimaced at mention of his godfather in his sub-conscious. His mind really was going to get him killed one day, by his own hands or not. Back to the matter at hand, after going through his usual routine of cleaning and healing spells Harry traded his dagger for a self-inking quill and a piece of parchment.

Dear B,

Thank you for your concern. I doubt you are of age yet and you are probably one of my classmates since you did not reveal your whole name. I am going to tell you my circumstances. Why? Maybe I've finally cracked and need some time at St. Mungo's. If I have make sure they give me a nice suite with a window and extra padding on the walls.

Anyway, yes my cousin does in fact beat me. He does this because he has been taught to naturally hate me because I'm a "freak". Therefore after a nice romp out with his drunken idiot friends, he decides to come home and beat me. I don't fight back because I deserve the punishment. I've done a horrible thing and deserve every beating I get. My "friends" haven't mailed me since the term let out. They are probably too busy with each other to bother writing me. Or they've simply decided I'm not worth their time. Either way I am not going to tell them anytime soon. You are now officially the only person to know about this except Dudley and myself. You have every right to be concerned about my well being but do NOT do anything. As I said before, I fully deserve these beatings. Since you 'saw' this happening I'm guessing that you have some Seer blood in you. Better do some researching.

Sincerely,

HJP

* * *

Draco read the response from Potter over repeatedly. So he had been right it hadn't been just a regular dream. He had 'seen' Potter being abused by his oafish cousin. Worse yet, he seemed to think that he had deserved it. No one deserved this type of punishment. But the response also stated that he wasn't supposed to do anything about it. That probably meant not to get adults or fellow classmates involved. He sighed heavily. This wasn't what he had expected, not by a long shot. He hadn't expected this dream to actually be true or that the Not-So-Golden-Boy would reply.

A loud 'pop' interpreted his thinking and Draco looked over to the other side of the room. "Mrs. Malfoy wishes to see you in the foyer Mister Malfoy." A small trembling house-elf stated. Her huge blue eyes staring fearfully at Draco.

Mask in place, Draco glanced disdainfully at her. "Tell her I'll be down in a minute." He stated in that cold tone that made even his closest 'friends' shiver.

"Y-yes Mister Malfoy." The house-elf stuttered and she disappeared with another loud 'pop'.

Glancing down at the letter, Draco placed it in the lowest of his desk drawers, which had several locking charms in place so only he had access to it. Silently, after checking his appearance in his full body mirror, he made his way downstairs to the foyer. His mother was sitting in one of the three chairs that were placed in a triangular formation. She was sitting in her usual chair and a man sat in the chair that was usually reserved for his father, his face covered in shadows. " You wanted to see me, Mother" Draco stated casual Malfoy tones. " Yes, son. I want you to meet a new friend of the family." Narcissa motioned to the man sitting in his father's chair. The man suddenly sat forward, his face pulled out of the shadows showed he looked astonishingly like Sirius Black. "Draco, I would like you to meet Emery Black. He will be staying with us for quite some time."

Draco grabbed a hold of the man's hand and shook it politely. " Ah yes, Draconius Malfoy, always a pleasure to meet someone of your high status." Feeling highly confused, Draco could not find any words to reply with. He merely nodded his head lightly and took his place in the chair next to his mother. " You see, Draco, Emery is my cousin and the identical twin of Sirius Black. He will be the key to Harry Potters' downfall." Narcissa then launched into a full-blown explanation of her plan to eliminate ' that disgusting Potter boy' and how the Dark Lord was going to move soon to extract his father from Azkaban. With every word, Draco felt his heart sink a little lower.

* * *

Remember to review . Bye until next chapter. 


End file.
